Amnesia: Desperation
by Bayanette Winters
Summary: Oneshot. Ikki helps you home during a storm and decides to stay. In your tiny apartment, you're see just how desperate he is for someone's company. IkkixReader.


Shin and Toma follow you outside of the college campus. They chat amongst themselves as you trail in the back, staring up at the sky. The clouds are a deep gray, giving you an uneasy feeling-and not just because you have forgotten your umbrella.

Toma turns around to look at you. "You ok?" He asks, his gorgeous eyes filling with concern. For a moment, you get lost in their colors; his eyes are mostly orange, but a little circle of green surrounds the pupil. They are strange and beautiful all at the same time, and are a good contrast to his yellow-and-orange locks.

Shin stops to look at you, too. His eyes seem more stern, their shade like fire surrounding a small blue lake. His messy black hair is strung sloppily over his eyebrows as he gives you a look of annoyance.

"Getting tired already?" He teases. "We haven't even left the campus yet. You're so out of shape."

You frown at Shin, stomping a foot on the ground. "I'm not lazy! I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Toma falls to your side as you all start walking again. Shin paces a few steps ahead.

"Nothing," you insist. It has to be nothing…yet you can't shake this feeling that something big is about to happen.

…. ….

You finish cleaning the last table at _Meido no Hitsuji. _Being a waitress in the prestigious café, you are often subjected to staying late to help clean up. Your boss, Waka, is pretty strict and expects the place to be pristine before anyone gets to go home. You don't mind terribly; you hardly have anything to do after work, anyway.

A loud rumble goes through the café. You glance out the window in surprise; it looks like a heavy storm is coming.

Waka sneaks up behind you, addressing you by name. You jump and whirl around to meet his amber eyes.

"What are you standing around for?" He scolds. You shrink back a bit at his tone.

"I-I just finished." You insist. Waka's eyes take a quick glance around you, but his head never moves. It's eerie.

"Very well." He walks away without another word, so you take your leave before he can say something else to you.

…. ….

You are standing outside of the café, which Waka has locked behind you. You're uneasy about leaving as the rain has started pounding down on your head. You take a deep breath before starting your sprint home. The rain is merciless and you're soaked within seconds. Your body is so cold that it feels like needles are slowly and repeatedly stabbing your skin. That, mixed with the vicious and howling wind, numbed you so deeply that you wanted to collapse in the street and cry.

The storm continues to get worse. By now, the water is up to your ankles, and you suspected long ago that this was hurricane worthy. You can barely move when a sleek black car pulls up next to you.

"It's you," Ikkyu, your coworker and friend, greets as he steps out of the vehicle. You flinch a bit as his hands touch your shoulders. Everything hurts. The boy, who normally wears a flirty and confident smile when he sees you, gives you a sympathetic gaze. "Let's get you out of here." He helps you to the car and takes you home.

…. ….

"It looks like the storms keeps getting worse. I may not be able to get out of here tonight." The water is nearly up to the top of Ikki's tires, so you invite him inside to see if you can wait out the weather. You're a bit nervous about this; Ikki has an infamous fan club for being so popular, and you've run into them before. They're vicious towards girls who move in on their shared "boy toy". That hasn't stopped you from becoming friends with the flirt, but it's kept you from pursuing any other relationship with him.

"Want some tea?" You offer, looking for any excuse to get a few steps away. Maybe the insane fan girls aren't there to see him in your apartment, but you still feel uneasy.

"Sure." You hurry to fetch a drink for you both, and a wave of relief washes over you as you put some distance between you and Ikki. The power at your house is out, but the gas on your stove still works just fine. You begin to heat up your kettle when someone's warm body presses behind you.

"You look like a cute little housewife," Ikki comments, wrapping his hands around your waist. You hurriedly move out of his grasp, but he's cornered you against your counter. He puts one hand on either side of the Formica behind you, staring you down. He's not wearing his usual dark shades, so you can plainly see his lovely eyes. They are blue all around the outside, with a slap of an almost red-violet tint in the center. They illuminated as they bore into your soul, almost as if they're trying to ensnare you into a passionate net.

"Do it," he begs. You're taken off guard by the soft, gravelly serious tone in his voice. Your nervousness all but disappears, replaced by confusion and distrust.

"Do what?" Your response makes Ikki sigh. He leans closer to you, his breath tickling you jaw line, waiting for something that apparently doesn't come as he continues to stare at you.

"It really _doesn't _work on you." He withdraws slightly.

"Oooookay." You wriggle out of his arms, at last able to hear the kettle squealing at yours and Ikki's almost-embrace. You take the pot and bring it back to your small table, along with two ceramic mugs. Ikki stays in the kitchen area, leaning against a pillar splitting the rooms. He keeps his gaze on you for a long time as you pour his tea. You meet his eyes. "Aren't you coming in here?"

"In a moment," Ikki insists. You enter an epic staring contest where he's waiting for something magical to happen, and you're getting progressively bored and confused.

"What?" You finally ask.

"You're beautiful." He says it without missing a beat, and it makes you jump. "I mean it, you are."

"Where the heck did that come from?"

Ikki approaches you, ignoring the steaming beverages and kneeling at your side. His hands are at either side of you again and he leans forward into your bubble space. You are nearly knocked off of your knees as you try to keep your lips away from him.

"You're the only woman that it doesn't work on."

You raise a brow, suddenly too curious to remember how close he's pushing into your personal space.

"What doesn't work on me?" You inquire. Ikki pulls back a bit.

"When I was younger, I wasn't very popular-especially with the girls. So, one night, I wished on a shooting star that I was popular." He gives an empty laugh. "It seems to have come true, because when any girl meets my eyes, they fall for me in an instant. But you…." He brings a hand to your cheek. "You're the only one it doesn't work on. And you're the one I want it to work on the most…"

You're not entirely sure what he's talking about-a wish for magic eyes coming true seems a bit far fetched to you-but you can tell that he's sincere. His eyes are pleading so fiercely for you to fall in love with him, it almost brings you to tears.

But, in truth…you have already fallen for him. You're not sure when it happened, but it was before he ever said anything to you.

"Please….let it work….just this once…." He leans his head into your shoulder. You contemplate what to do next. His nose is pressing into your collar bone and it's cold, but it makes your skin heat up. You realize as he sighs into your neck that you have been royally defeated, fan girls or not. You reach a hand up to his head and stroke his gorgeous silvery-blue hair. He stiffens in surprise as you continue to comfort him. You don't seem to know what to say, but he speaks instead.

"You're different than all of the others. You're smart, you're funny, you're beautiful….and you're the only woman who could possibly love me for me." He raises his head to meet your gaze. He holds it for as long as he can. "Would it be too much if I asked for one night? One night to be with the girl I love. I promise that I will never ask anything of you ever again. I'd just like one night to pretend that you love me…."

You can't seem to tell him anything. You can only muster a nod. You can't seem to tell him how you really feel. Ikki still takes your gesture as an acceptance of his request and leans in very, very slowly to your face. He still shows signs of hesitance as his nose rubs against yours. You tilt your head up just enough to tempt him, then he closes the distance to meet your lips. They're warm and gentle at first, then they are vicious and possessive. No man has every kissed you like this before, and you don't really know what to do. His hands are cupping your face and drawing you in further to his lips. He can't seem to stop moving them after that, and his hands are drawing long lines on your shoulders and your waist.

A burst of lightening and thunder makes you jump and whirl around to look out the window. Ikki doesn't even flinch, but follows your gaze.

"It's the perfect night for this," he jokes. "No escape." He lifts you in both of his arms and carries you to the bed. He sets you onto the furthest edge of the twin mattress, then slips beside you. He's on one elbow, looking down on your face with a torn expression; he's not going to go through with this. No matter how much he wants to be with you, he doesn't want to take advantage of you like this. He won't do anything to hurt you.

You raise your arms to wrap around his neck. Your words are rising in your throat, begging to be released. "I love you, Ikkyu." You are barely audible over the din of the storm outside, but they're words that he's been waiting long enough to hear that he'd catch them in the middle of an elephant stampede. His is completely shocked at first, but he quickly grins and leans down to kiss you again. As his blue-gloved fingers slip beneath the still-damp fabric on your shoulder, you hear him mumble your name over and over again. His ultimate desire has been met, and now he's showing you just how much he'll treasure your words. Maybe later you'll tell him about the crazy fan club that'll be out to get you when they find out that you're an item, but you're certain that you'll make it. By the way he's pouring all of his love and affection into his every touch and kiss, you know that he'll treat you well. Ikki will always love you, and you will never be afraid again to be with him.

... ...

Hello, everyone! Since I got such good reviews on the other Amnesia stories, I decided to make some more. I hope that you love it!


End file.
